Sick day
by Shardwing52
Summary: Masaya is sick for the day, but the girls come for a visit later to check up on him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

A/N: Just a drabble I thought of the other day.

It was supposed to be another day of coaching for Masaya, but unfortunately, he caught a fever and had to stay home from school.

"Ah...so bored," Masaya groaned. "To some, staying home from school would be a relief, but I can't see how it is when it's this dull," He couldn't muster up the strength to so much as sit up. All he could do was stay layed down. "Well, I'm sure they'll do fine on their own for a day or two. But I still wish I could go to school and train with them after school...it goes to show how much fun I really have playing with them and helping them."

Elsewhere at school, Aoi got word that Masaya was down with a fever and would have to stay home, but had no time to tell the girls since she had to start class. However, Asuka raised her hand as Aoi started class, which gave her the chance.

"Um, just a quick question Sensei, but where is Coach?" Asuka asked, for she and the others noticed he hadn't come to class.

"Masaya is down with a fairly strong fever, so he couldn't come today," Aoi answered.

"A fever?" Misaki asked to which Aoi nodded to affirm her.

Madoka, Misaki and Asuka looked at each other before looking at the empty seat that Masaya usually sat in.

Eventually, lunch came around, and Mashiro came in to see Misaki. Since Masaya left at times quicker than she would arrive, she was under assumption he simply went to have lunch on his own like he has a habit of doing at times. Misaki filled her in on Masaya's absense.

"That sucks, now we won't have as much success since he's not here to coach us," Mashiro pointed out.

"Can't be helped, we'll just have to make do ourselves for today," Misaki said.

After school, Mashiro, Misaki and Asuka practiced on their own for a little while, then called it a day. As they walked together along with Madoka, Asuka proposed something.

"Say, why don't we check on Coach and see if he's feeling any better?" Asuka asked with a smile on her face.

"Good idea," Misaki said.

"Us 4 lovely girls will be the perfect remedy for a sick boy!" Madoka stated confidently.

"Hey, he may still not be feeling well, so watch the excitement," Mashiro pointed out while sweat dropping.

Getting to his house, they knocked before going inside. After entering his room quietly, they saw him gently breathing in and out, and had red fatigued cheeks while sleeping.

"With how hard he works for us, to come down with a cold is just unfair," Misaki said gently.

"Right, Masaya-Senpai does so much even if it strains him greatly," Mashiro said, smiling at the sleeping Masaya. "Man, he's such a hard worker."

"You said it," Madoka said.

"Tehee!" Asuka quietly giggled.

Asuka then grabbed a small chair and sat near the bed while massaging his head and smiling. Madoka, Mashiro and Misaki then went in the kitchen to make him something so he wouldn't waste his strength getting up and possibly passing out in the middle of doing something, while Asuka kept watch over the fatigued sleeping boy. Misaki made him a sandwich while Mashiro grabbed some snacks to hand to Misaki, whom added them on the plate the sandwich was on. Madoka grabbed a cup and poured some water into it before placing the cup on the plate. After a minute or two, they came back with a wrapped up plate held by Misaki.

"We're back," Mashiro announced in a low voice out of consideration for the sick Masaya.

"By his condition, it's likely he hasn't eaten all day," Misaki stated, placing the plate on his desk near him. "I hope he doesn't feel too bad for not being able to coach us today."

"Then let's give him an extra boost!" Madoka chimed, taking a note and pen out of her pocket and grinning.

The other three smiled and each wrote their own thing on it. They then stuck it on the wrapped up package. Asuka then went to get an ice pack from the freezer, while Madoka got him a fresh pair of clothes given there was a chance he hadn't felt well enough to take a shower yet. Misaki and Mashiro gently moved his bed sheets more over him than they were so that it encompassed everything but his head. Asuka placed the ice pack on his forehead to cool it. They then left, but not before Asuka muttered "Goodnight, Coach."

Later at night, Masaya woke up, managing to sit up straight and check his surroundings, only to see the ice pack fall off his head in front of him.

"This is..." Masaya muttered, picking it up before taking notice of how cool his head was. "Father must have put it on me. I do feel a little better than before," he now noticed a wrapped up sandwich with a drink on his desk near him, and a note attached to it. "What's this for?"

Taking the note off, he read it:

"Sorry you weren't up to coming to school today Coach, but take this."~Asuka.

"Hurry and get better so you can come back to the club!"~Misaki.

"Hang in there, Masaya-Senpai."~Mashiro.

"Recharge and come back better than ever!"~Madoka.

Masaya smiled at their words before setting the note down, and unwrapping the sandwich, eating it as he felt warm inside. No doubt, they must have made this stuff for him and even put that ice pack on his forehead.

The next day, Masaya hadn't recovered enough to go to school yet, but by the afternoon hours, he was as good as new and took a shower with the clothes they layed out for him. Once school ended, he went to the trailer.

"Oh, feeling better?" Aoi greeted, which also got Madoka aware of his presence.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," Masaya said as Madoka approached him.

Asuka, Mashiro and Misaki noticed Masaya and quickly flew down. As they smiled at him being back, he walked over and they talked together while Aoi watched the warm sight. Asuka hugged Masaya, glad to see him back and feeling better, while Misaki playfully bonked his shoulder, Mashiro grabbed one of his arms with her hands, and Madoka seemed to be saying something in confidence.

"Well, I guess practice can take a backseat for right now," Aoi said silently as she watched the gang walk away with Masaya and chat away together.

THE END.


End file.
